Match Game 90 episode guide Wiki
Match Game 90 episode guide Welcome to my episode guide devoted to the short-lived 1990-91 revival of the classic game show ''Match Game ''that was hosted by Ross Shafer. Episodes marked with a (?) indicate that I have not been able to find part or all of the info needed for that episode. GSN aired reruns of this version from October 1, 2001 to August 2, 2002, from September 30, 2002 to December 8, 2002, and again from August 23, 2004 to April 1, 2005. This page is still a work in progress, but I hope to finish it someday. Week 1 - Joe Alaskey, Ilene Graff, CNR, Sally Struthers, Chris Lemmon, Daphne Maxwell-Reid 7/16/90 - Michelle vs. Kelly (Only episode to use a different tiebreaker format than usual) 7/17/90 - Kelly vs. Paula (Paula was also on Wordplay in 1987 and Now You See It in 1989, and she wins $1,050 in the main game!) 7/18/90 - Paula vs. Jeff (First episode with the normal tiebreaker format) 7/19/90 - Jeff vs. Jan (Jeff wins $10K in the Super Match!) 7/20/90 - Jeff vs. Patty (Last episode where the four neon circles flash one at a time during the opening/closing) Week 2 - Jonathan Prince, Betty White, CNR, Vicki Lawrence, Joe Alaskey, Deborah Harmon 7/23/90 - Jeff vs. Wendy (First episode where the four neon circles stay lit the entire show) 7/24/90 - Jeff vs. Sandy (Jeff becomes the first 5-time undefeated champion with $27,900) 7/25/90 - Sara vs. Larry 7/26/90 - Sara vs. Daniel 7/27/90 - Daniel vs. Mindy (Mindy wins $1,250 in the main game, strikes out in the Audience Match, but wins $500 in the Super Match) Week 3 - Ronn Lucas, Edie McClurg, CNR, Gloria Loring, Bill Kirchenbauer, Jacklyn Zeman 7/30/90 - Mindy vs. Jeff 7/31/90 - Mindy vs. Mike (Mike wins $10K in the Super Match!) 8/1/90 - Mike vs. Lillian 8/2/90 - Lillian vs. Tony 8/3/90 - Tony vs. Denise (Last episode with the original set, white Super Match board, and the $500/$250/$100 Super Match values) Week 4 - Brad Garrett, Marcia Wallace, CNR, Khrystyne Haje, Ronn Lucas, Robin Strasser 8/6/90 - Tony vs. Laura (First episode with the re-done set, gold Super Match board, and the $500/$300/$200 Super Match values) 8/7/90 - Laura vs. Milo 8/8/90 - Milo vs. Leslie 8/9/90 - Milo vs. Stefanie 8/10/90 - Stefanie vs. Janos (Janos was also on CBS Card Sharks in 1987, and Stefanie wins $1,100 in the main game!) Week 5 - Jimmie Walker, Dana Fleming, CNR, Jo Anne Worley, Bob Sarlotte, Mary Wickes 8/13/90 - Stefanie vs. Steve 8/14/90 - Steve vs. Claire 8/15/90 - Claire vs. Dave 8/16/90 - Claire vs. (a different) Dave 8/17/90 - Claire vs. Ingrid (Last episode with the gold Super Match board) Week 6 - Fred Travalena, BS, CNR, Sally Struthers, Vince Champ, Shannon Tweed 8/20/90 - Ingrid vs. Matthew (First episode with the silver Super Match board) 8/21/90 - Matthew vs. Katy 8/22/90 - Matthew vs. Sharon 8/23/90 - Matthew vs. Janet (Janet wins $1,050 in the main game and $10K in the Super Match!) 8/24/90 - Janet vs. Rusty Week 7 - Jonathan Prince, Edie McClurg, CNR, Khrystyne Haje, Ronn Lucas, Paula McClure 8/27/90 - Janet vs. Carmen 8/28/90 - Carmen vs. Julie (Julie was also on Press Your Luck in 1985 and Card Sharks in 1988) 8/29/90 - Julie vs. Demetri 8/30/90 - Julie vs. Jack 8/31/90 - Jack vs. Cathy (Cathy is future "JAG" co-star Catherine Bell, and she was also an imposter on To Tell The Truth in Jan. 1991) Week 8 - Bruce Baum, Marcia Wallace, CNR, Jo Anne Worley, Richard Kline, Shelley Taylor-Morgan 9/3/90 - Jack vs. Emilie (Emilie was also on Body Language in 1984, Super Password in 1986, and $100K Pyramid in 1987 or 88) 9/4/90 - Jack vs. Tonya 9/5/90 - Jack vs, Andrea (Jack becomes a 5-time undefeated champion with $20,050) 9/6/90 - ? vs. Bernard 9/7/90 - Bernard vs. Susan (Susan wins $1,150 in the main game) Week 9 - Bill Kirchenbauer, BS, CNR, Vicki Lawrence, Ronn Lucas, Deborah Tranelli 9/10/90 - Susan vs. Bruce (Bruce was also on the unsold pilot Body Talk later in 1990) 9/11/90 - Bruce vs. Linda 9/12/90 - Linda vs. Mark 9/13/90 - Linda vs. Robert 9/14/90 - Robert vs. Joanie Week 10 - Fred Travalena, Dolly Martin, CNR, Sally Struthers, Richard Simmons, Pam Stone 9/17/90 - Joanie vs. Parker 9/18/90 - Joanie vs. John 9/19/90 - Joanie vs. Dan 9/20/90 - Joanie vs. Heather (Heather was also on the final episode of Super Password in 1989) 9/21/90 - Heather vs. Ross Week 11 - Brad Garrett, Shelley Taylor-Morgan, CNR, Phyllis Diller, Ronn Lucas, Dana Fleming 9/24/90 - Heather vs. Guy 9/25/90 - Guy vs. Valerie 9/26/90 - Valerie vs. Joe 9/27/90 - Valerie vs. Dennis 9/28/90 - Valerie vs. Jason Week 12 - John Byner, Edie McClurg, CNR, Nancy Stafford, Ronn Lucas, Susan Norfleet 10/1/90 - Valerie vs. Eddie (Eddie wins $1,050 in the main game and $10K in the Super Match!) 10/2/90 - Eddie vs. Tina 10/3/90 - Eddie vs. Beth 10/4/90 - Beth vs. Richard (Beth wins $10K in the Super Match!) 10/5/90 - Beth vs. Mark Week 13 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Marcia Wallace, CNR, Gloria Loring, Jm J. Bullock, Anne-Marie Johnson 10/8/90 - Mark vs. Jill 10/9/90 - Jill vs. Mike 10/10/90 - Jill vs. Jono 10/11/90 - Jill vs. Dion 10/12/90 - Dion vs. Jeanine Week 14 - Fred Travalena, Beverly Garland, CNR, Sally Struthers, Ronn Lucas, Susan Norfleet 10/15/90 - Dion vs. Valerie 10/16/90 - Dion vs. Debbie 10/17/90 - Debbie vs. Sam 10/18/90 - Sam vs. Hilary (Hilary wins $1,100 in the main game) 10/19/90 - Hilary vs. Steve Week 15 - Brad Garrett, Robin Strasser, CNR, Vicki Lawrence, Joe Alaskey, Carol Susskind 10/22/90 - Steve vs. Juanita 10/23/90 - Juanita vs. Craig 10/24/90 - Craig vs. Leslie 10/25/90 - Craig vs. Annette (Annette wins $1,100 in the main game) 10/26/90 - Annette vs. Rich Week 16 - Walt Willey, BS, CNR, Vicki Lawrence, Ronn Lucas, Jill Larson (Taped 10/6/90) 10/29/90 - Annette vs. Rick 10/30/90 - Rick vs. Vicki 10/31/90 - Vicki vs. David (Halloween-themed episode) 11/1/90 - Vicki vs. Sean (Vicki wins $1,100 in the main game) 11/2/90 - Vicki vs. James Week 17 - Fred Travalena, Betty White, CNR, Shelley Taylor-Morgan, Perry Stephens, Lauren-Marie Taylor 11/5/90 - James vs. Ruby 11/6/90 - James vs. Kelly 11/7/90 - Kelly vs. Kenny (Kelly wins $10K in the Super Match!) 11/8/90 - Kelly vs. Chris 11/9/90 - Kelly vs. David (Kelly wins $1,500 in the main game and $10K in the Super Match!) Week 18 - Bruce Baum, Karen Witter, CNR, Jo Anne Worley, Ronn Lucas, Fiona Hutchinson 11/12/90 - Day 1 of Armed Forces Week 11/13/90 - Michell vs. Cliff (Day 2 of Armed Forces Week; $10K Super Match win!) 11/14/90 - Jeff vs. Cheryl (Day 3 of Armed Forces Week) 11/15/90 - Doug vs. Natalie (Day 4 of Armed Forces Week; $10K Super Match win!) 11/16/90 - Lynne vs. Michael (Day 5 of Armed Forces Week) Week 19 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Edie McClurg, CNR, Pam Stone, Stuart Damon, Lynn Herring 11/19/90 - Kelly vs. Clint 11/20/90 - Clint vs. Vickie 11/21/90 - Vickie vs. John (John wins over $1,200 in the main game) 11/22/90 - John vs. Arlene 11/23/90 - John vs. Julia (Julia wins $1,100 in the main game) Week 20 - Fred Travalena, Dolly Martin, CNR, Khrystyne Haje, Roger E. Mosley, Marcia Wallace 11/26/90 - Julia vs. Adam 11/27/90 - Julia vs. John (John wins $1,300 in the main game) 11/28/90 - John vs. Francine 11/29/90 - John vs. Lana 11/30/90 - John vs. Carolyn Week 21 - Brad Garrett, Dana Fleming, CNR, Vicki Lawrence, Richard Simmons, Lisa Canning 12/3/90 - John vs. Nancy (John wins $10K in the Super Match, and retires undefeated with $31,500!) 12/4/90 - ? vs. Matthew 12/5/90 - Matthew vs. Robin 12/6/90 - Matthew vs. Shelley 12/7/90 - Shelley vs. Rob (Shelley wins $1,100 in the main game) Week 22 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Meredith MacRae, CNR, Sally Struthers, Tom Villard, Rebeca Arthur 12/10/90 - Shelley vs. Chuck (Ross Shafer's birthday is celebrated in the last segment) 12/11/90 - Chuck vs. Terri 12/12/90 - Chuck vs. Kelly (Chuck wins $10K in the Super Match!) 12/13/90 - Chuck vs. Madeline (Chuck wins $1,200 in the main game) 12/14/90 - Chuck vs. Michele (Michele wins $1,250 in the main game) Week 23 - Jimmie Walker, Vicki Lawrence, CNR, Jo Anne Worley, Roger Behr, Jacklyn Zeman 12/17/90 - Michele vs. Perry (?) 12/18/90 - ? 12/19/90 - ? 12/20/90 - Penny vs. Kendric (?) 12/21/90 - Kendric vs. Tamra Week 24 - Fred Travalena, Sally Struthers, Rip Taylor, Susan Norfleet, Tom Parks, Marcia Wallace 12/24/90 - Tamra vs. Oliver (Christmas-themed week) 12/25/90 - No episode due to College Football (only four episodes this week) 12/26/90 - Tamra vs. Ray 12/27/90 - Ray vs. Tami (Rip Taylor is dressed as Santa Claus) 12/28/90 - Tami vs. ? Week 25 - Bruce Baum, Vicki Lawrence, Brad Garrett, Edie McClurg, Roger E. Mosley, Pat Musick 12/31/90 - Tami vs. Eric (New Year's Eve-themed episode) 1/1/91 - No episode due to Tournament of Roses Parade (only four episodes this week) 1/2/91 - Eric vs. ? 1/3/91 - Eric vs. Pam 1/4/91 - Eric vs. Sharyn Week 26 - Fred Travalena, Shelley Taylor-Morgan, CNR, Sally Struthers, Tom Villard, Pam Stone 1/7/91 - Eric vs. Dana (Eric becomes a 5-time undefeated champion with $8,350) 1/8/91 - Marie vs. Evan 1/9/91 - Marie vs. Chad (?) 1/10/91 - ? 1/11/91 - ? vs. John Week 27 - Brad Garrett, Vicki Lawrence, CNR, Khrystyne Haje, Bill Kirchenbauer, Rhonda Bates 1/14/91 - John vs. Anita 1/15/91 - John vs. Colleen 1/16/91 - ? 1/17/91 - ? vs. Harley (Harley was also on the 1989 Match Game pilot) 1/18/91 - Harley vs. Suzie (Suzie wins $1,250 in the main game) Week 28 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Pat Musick, CNR, Gloria Loring, Bruce Baum, Jo Anne Worley 1/21/91 - Suzie vs. Ben (Ben was also on the unsold pilot Keynotes in 1986 and Now You See It in 1989, and he wins $1,400 in the main game!) 1/22/91 - Ben vs. Constance (Ben wins $1,150 in the main game) 1/23/91 - Ben vs. Tami 1/24/91 - Tami vs. Mark 1/25/91 - Mark vs. Christina Week 29 - Walt Willey, Vicki Lawrence, CNR, Pam Stone, Ronn Lucas, Marcia Wallace 1/28/91 - Christina vs. David 1/29/91 - Christina vs. Richard 1/30/91 - ? vs. Michael 1/31/91 - Michael vs. Jennifer 2/1/91 - ? vs. Gina (Gina wins $1,200 in the main game) Week 30 - Brad Garrett, Dana Fleming, CNR, Sally Struthers, Tom Parks, Paula McClure 2/4/91 - Gina vs. Eric (Gina wins $1,050 in the main game and $10K in the Super Match!) 2/5/91 - Gina vs. Jim 2/6/91 - Gina vs. David 2/7/91 - Gina vs. Larry (Gina becomes a 5-time undefeated champion with $21,850!) 2/8/91 - Ralph vs. Lisa (Future actor/comedian/radio host Ralph Garman is a contestant, and he was also on Let's Go Back in 1992 and Scrabble in 1993. Also, Lisa wins $1,250 in the main game and $10K in the Super Match!) Week 31 - Stuart Damon, Vicki Lawrence, CNR, Edie McClurg, Brad Maule, Jane Eliot 2/11/91 - Lisa vs. Desmond (Lisa wins $1,050 in the main game) 2/12/91 - Lisa vs. Fred 2/13/91 - Fred vs. Marion 2/14/91 - Fred vs. ? 2/15/91 - Fred vs. Carolyn (Last episode with the four neon circles in the opening/closing and everyone center stage during the closing) Week 32 - Fred Travalena, Dolly Martin, CNR, Khrystyne Haje, Jason Stuart, Jo Anne Worley 2/18/91 - Fred vs. Stacey (First episode with only three neon circles in the opening/closing and everyone at the Star Wheel steps during the closing) 2/19/91 - Mary Beth vs. Roy (Mary Beth wins $10K in the Super Match!) 2/20/91 - Mary Beth vs. ? 2/21/91 - Mary Beth vs. Gonzo 2/22/91 - Mary Beth vs. Tony Week 33 - Jimmie Walker, Vicki Lawrence, CNR, Shelley Taylor-Morgan, Bob Sarlotte, Marcia Wallace 2/25/91 - Mary Beth vs. Tom 2/26/91 - Tom vs. Kathy 2/27/91 - ? 2/28/91 - ? 3/1/91 - ? Week 34 - Brad Garrett, Edie McClurg, CNR, Pam Stone, Bruce Baum, Erin O'Connor 3/4/91 - ? (Bob Hilton fills in for Gene Wood as announcer this week) 3/5/91 - ? vs. Trudi (Trudi wins $1,400 in the main game) 3/6/91 - Trudi vs. Chuck (Trudi wins $1,050 in the main game and $10K in the Super Match!) 3/7/91 - Trudi vs. Todd 3/8/91 - ? Week 35 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Sally Struthers, CNR, Vicki Lawrence, Tom Parks, Diane Ford 3/11/91 - ? 3/12/91 - ? 3/13/91 - ? 3/14/91 - Andee vs. ? 3/15/91 - Andee vs. Eddie Week 36 - Brad Garrett, Susan Norfleet, CNR, Rebeca Arthur, Ronn Lucas, Jacklyn Zeman 3/18/91 - ? 3/19/91 - ? vs. Shannon 3/20/91 - Shannon vs. Deverick 3/21/91 - Deverick vs. Shelley 3/22/91 - Shelley vs. Frank Week 37 - Christopher Hewett, Pam Stone, CNR, Diana Jordan, Roger Behr, Marcia Wallace 3/25/91 - Frank vs. Wendy 3/26/91 - Wendy vs. Greg 3/27/91 - Wendy vs. Michael 3/28/91 - Wendy vs. Christopher 3/29/91 - Christopher vs. Tracey (Tracey wins $1,150 in the main game) Week 38 - Fred Travalena, Gloria Loring, CNR, Sally Struthers, Roger E. Mosley, Jo Anne Worley 4/1/91 - Tracey vs. Tom 4/2/91 - ? 4/3/91 - ? 4/4/91 - ? 4/5/91 - ? Week 39 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Vicki Lawrence, CNR, Judy Landers, Arte Johnson, Edie McClurg 4/8/91 - ? vs. Steve 4/9/91 - Steve vs. Carla 4/10/91 - Steve vs. Michelle 4/11/91 - Steve vs. Julie 4/12/91 - Julie vs. ? Week 40 - Fred Travalena, Vicki Lawrence, CNR, Diana Jordan, Ronn Lucas, Marcia Wallace 4/15/91 - There were only four episodes this week due to a pre-emption that likely happened in Feb. or Mar., but I don't know exactly what day that was. 4/16/91 - Julie vs. Woody 4/17/91 - Julie vs. ? 4/18/91 - Julie vs. Chris (The episode where Ross falls down the steps during the intro, and Julie becomes a 5-time undefeated champion with $15,900!) 4/19/91 - Denny vs. Liza Week 41 - Jimmie Walker, Sally Struthers, CNR, Pam Stone, Soupy Sales, Andi Matheny 4/22/91 - Denny vs. Robyn (Robyn wins over $1,000 in the main game) 4/23/91 - Robyn vs. Marian 4/24/91 - Robyn vs. ? 4/25/91 - Robyn vs. ? 4/26/91 - Robyn vs. Karen (Karen wins over $1,400 in the main game) Week 42 - Fred Travalena, Sally Struthers, CNR, Khrystyne Haje, Bruce Baum, Marcia Wallace 4/29/91 - Karen vs. Alex 4/30/91 - Alex vs. Angeline 5/1/91 - Angeline vs. Richard (Angeline wins over $1,000 in the main game) 5/2/91 - Angeline vs. Dean 5/3/91 - Dean vs. Molly Week 43 - Brad Garrett, Betty White, CNR, Diana Jordan, Stuart Damon, Edie McClurg 5/6/91 - Dean vs. Tracey (Tracey wins $1,200 in the main game and $10K in the Super Match!) 5/7/91 - Tracey vs. David (Tracey wins $1,300 in the main game) 5/8/91 - Tracey vs. Brant 5/9/91 - Tracey vs. Mitch 5/10/91 - Tracey vs. Bill (Tracey wins $10K in the Super Match, and becomes a 5-time undefeated champion with $34,100!) Week 44 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Vicki Lawrence, Brad Garrett, Rebeca Arthur, Ronn Lucas, Shelly Taylor-Morgan 5/13/91 - Sandy vs. Sherry 5/14/91 - Sherry vs. Michael 5/15/91 - Michael vs. Philecia (Brad Garrett does a CNR imitation during the entire episode!) 5/16/91 - Michael vs. Marcia (Someone gets a zero during one Match-Up) 5/17/91 - Michael vs. ? Week 45 - Brad Garrett, Dolly Martin, Dick Martin, Pam Stone, Lorenzo Caccialanza, Marcia Wallace 5/20/91 - ? 5/21/91 - ? 5/22/91 - Dori vs. Seth (?) 5/23/91 - ? 5/24/91 - ? Week 46 - Brad Garrett, Edie McClurg, CNR, Sheila Kay, Roger E. Mosley, Susan Norfleet 5/27/91 - ? vs. Lucia 5/28/91 - Lucia vs. ? 5/29/91 - Lucia vs. Keith (?) 5/30/91 - Lucia vs. ? 5/31/91 - Lucia vs. ? (Lucia becomes a 5-time undefeated champion) Week 47 - Michael Barrymore, Sally Struthers, CNR, Judy Landers, Avery Schreiber, Marcia Wallace 6/3/91 - Dan vs. Jean (Jean wins $1,200 in the main game) 6/4/91 - ? 6/5/91 - ? 6/6/91 - Leah vs. Paul (?) 6/7/91 - ? Week 48 - Bill Kirchenbauer, Marjorie Goodson-Cutt, CNR, Audrey Landers, Ronn Lucas, Jo Anne Worley 6/10/91 - ? 6/11/91 - ? 6/12/91 - ? vs. Shannon 6/13/91 - Shannon vs. Mike 6/14/91 - ? Week 49 - Brad Garrett, Nell Carter, CNR, Diana Jordan, Bruce Baum, Jacklyn Zeman 6/17/91 - ? 6/18/91 - ? vs. Amy 6/19/91 - Amy vs. Sandra 6/20/91 - Sandra vs. Stacey (Future Las Vegas-based producer/reporter Stacey Gualandi is a contestant) 6/21/91 - Stacey vs. Herman (Final episode) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse